


Bless This Happiness We’ve Found

by the_blue_fairie



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_blue_fairie/pseuds/the_blue_fairie
Summary: Elsa, Honeymaren, and their daughter. A companion piece to yesterday's story for Elsamaren Summer 2020
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Bless This Happiness We’ve Found

Honeymaren carves windchimes like panpipes, decoratively patterned, to hang above the cradle. A star dangles from them that their daughter might reach out to grasp, a finely-graven star that dances with the rustle of the chimes.

Their daughter coos with the whistle of the chimes above her.

The sun’s rays twinkle upon the wooden ornamentation, starlight dancing with a star.

Faces brighter than starlight gaze upon the child, shapes that she can only perceive as shapes but that her mind connects with comfort.

Warm shapes, shining shapes, shapes with smiles, and coos like her own, soft and adoring coos of love.

Her bed is gorgeously graven with all the intricacies of the Northuldra, lines and shapes that – like the smiles and the round, soft shapes of her mothers’ faces – the child connects with love.

First word.

“Mmm…”

The lightest murmur.

“Mommy.”

Soft and sweet and light and mumbly as Maren hugs her, as Elsa hugs her, as they laugh and kiss her brow.

First steps.

Toddling on the ruddy grass, red and soft and warm.

The round soft shape of Elsa’s face smiling, cooing, “C’mere, that’s it, dear heart, that’s it, c’mon,” and she toddles on her little legs towards the warm and rosy shape she associates with love and warmth, toddles into Elsa’s warm embrace.


End file.
